I Saw Mommy Kissing SANTA!
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married with two children, Scorpious and Rose. Rose has inhertainted Hermione's smarts. She thinks she's seen her Mommy kissing Santa.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco was putting his and Hermione's three year old son Scorpious and four year old daughter Rose to bed. It was an important night. It was Christmas Eve. " Daddy, do you really think there is such a thing as reindeer that fly?" Rose asked Draco. Draco chuckled mentally. His daughter had to much of his wife in her. Questioning things that where not supposed to be questioned by four year olds, but believed.

He nodded at his daughter as he tucked her in. " Yes Rose. There is such a thing as reindeer that fly. And before you ask there is such a thing as Santa." Draco told her. Rose closed her mouth. She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco and Hermione where in the living room of their flat getting their children's gifts out of the closet that they kept magically locked. "Hermione, you know we can't keep locking that door magically. Rose has your smarts. She asked me tonight if there was such a thing as flying reindeer." Draco looked over to his wife. She was grinning. "And what did you tell Rosie?" She asked him. " I told her yes. Did you actually think I would tell her NO!?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up from the present she had in her hands. She shook her head no.

It was now midnight and Draco and Hermione where still up. They had finished arranging the presents and where now eating the cookies and sharing the milk that their children had left out for Santa. Coming out of the kitchen, Hermione looked up pointedly. There above their heads was a mistletoe. She looked back down and then up at Draco's face. He was grinning. They kissed under the mistletoe but unknown to them, two little munchkins where out of bed.

* * *

The next morning at five Draco and Hermione's bed room door opened. Rose climbed onto the bed and shook Draco. He opened one eye and whispered, "What do you want Rose?" She looked at him for a minute and held her hand out. Draco knew what she wanted and got up and picked her up off the bed and carried her into the kitchen. "Now what do you want Rosie?" Draco asked her slightly louder.

"Daddy, I don't want anything! Guess what I saw last night?" Rose asked him. "I don't know Rosie. What did you see?" Draco said groggily. "I saw Mommy kissing SANTA CLAUS!" Rosie squealed accusingly. Draco looked at his four year old for ten seconds then promptly burst out laughing, waking his wife up.

"WHAT HAPPENED DRACO!" Hermione shouted, running into the kitchen. "No-Nothing, dear!" Draco said still laughing. "Rosie thought she saw you kissing Santa last night." Draco said. Hermione looked at her daughter. She must have been up last night. "Did your brother see?" Hermione asked . Rose shook her head no. Hermione sighed. "Rosie sit down." Rose sat down on a stool that her father pulled out for her.

"Darling, I was not kissing Santa." Hermione told her four year old. Rose's eyes where glassy at being told she was wrong. "I was, however kissing," Hermione looked down at her daughter then her husband who was trying not to laugh.

Realization passed over Rose's face. "EWWW!" Rose squealed and jumped down off the stool and ran to her room. Draco, after Rose had slammed her door, burst out in laughs again. "So, am I really that fat?" He asked Hermione. "No, but you got a fat ego." Hermione told her husband. She smirked and walked back to their room, she was going back to bed. It was to early to open presents anyway.

* * *

Draco sat at the stool that his daughter had vacated. What Hermione had said was getting on his nerves. Did he really have a fat ego? After a few more minutes of pondering this he went to look under the tree where Hermione had placed his presents. Getting on he looked for an edge that he could open it on. Right before he pulled it a shout came from his bedroom. "DRACO MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE!" It was then silent. Draco sulked and went back to bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending.**


End file.
